Trailer Toolkits
While chiefly known for its longer compositions, Two Steps From Hell has also released several "trailer toolkits" (i.e. very short compositions that can be used in a trailer to highlight something for it's importance). These can often be found as a separate section of an industry album, but the group has also released two albums which are completely dedicated to this form of music. All of these collections are described below. Shadows and Nightmares (Vol. 3 Trailer Toolbox) # SuperFX (Hit + Rise)- Ignition'' by Nick Phoenix'' # SuperFX (Hit + Static)-System Failure'' by Nick Phoenix'' # SuperFX (Static + Pounding)- Toxic Air # SuperFX (Static + Rise)- Alien Encounter # SuperFX (Static)- Fear Factor 100 # SuperFX (Static)- Paralyzed by Fear # SuperFX (Rise)- Crawling Invasion # SuperFX (Rise) Gateway to Oblivion # SuperFX (Rise)- Hide & Seek # SuperFX (Rise)- Jungle Swarm # SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra Hit I'' by Nick Phoenix'' # SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra Hit II # SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra Hit III # SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra IV # SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra V # SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra VI # SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra VII # SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra VIII # SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra IX # SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra X # SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra XI # SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra XII #SuperFX (Hit)- Orchestra XIII Legend (Vol. 2 Trailer Toolbox) # Werewolves (Vox)'' feat. Merethe Soltvedt (possibly)'' # Arise All Ye Rises # Clockwork01 # Clockwork02 # Hit01 # Hit02 # Hit03 # Hit04 # Hit05 # Hit06 # Hit07 # Hit08 # Hit09 # Hit10 # Hit11 # Hit12 # Hit13 # Hit14 # Hit15 # Hit16 # Hit17 # Hit18 # Hit19 # Hit20 # Hit21 # Hit22 # Hit23 # Hit24 # Hit25 # Hit26 # Rumble01 # Rumble02 # Rumble03 # Rumble04 # Swish01 # Swish02 # Swish03 # Swish04 # Texture01 # Texture02 # Texture03 # Viagra01 # Viagra02 # Viagra03 # Viagra04 # Viagra05 # Viagra06 # Viagra07 # Viagra08 # Viagra09 # Viagra10 # Viagra11 # Viagra12 # Train From Hell Ashes Vol. 1 Ethereal Drones # Ashes Drone01 # Ashes Drone02 # Ashes Drone03 # Ashes Drone04 # Ashes Drone05 # Ashes Drone06 # Ashes Drone07 # Ashes Drone08 # Ashes Drone09 # Ashes Drone10 # Ashes Drone11 # Ashes Drone12 # Ashes Drone13 # Ashes Drone14 # Ashes Drone15 # Ashes Drone16 # Ashes Drone17 # Ashes Drone18 # Ashes Drone19 # Ashes Drone20 # Ashes Drone21 # Ashes Drone22 # Ashes Drone23 # Ashes Drone24 # Ashes Drone25 # Ashes Drone26 # Ashes Drone27 # Ashes Drone28 # Ashes Drone29 # Ashes Drone30 Vol. 3 Horror Toolbox # Ashes Horror Element01 # Ashes Horror Element02 # Ashes Horror Element03 # Ashes Horror Element04 # Ashes Horror Element05 # Ashes Horror Element06 # Ashes Horror Element07 # Ashes Horror Element08 # Ashes Horror Element09 # Ashes Horror Element10 # Ashes Horror Element11 # Ashes Horror Element12 # Ashes Horror Element13 # Ashes Horror Element14 # Ashes Horror Element15 # Ashes Horror Element16 # Ashes Horror Element17 # Ashes Horror Element18 # Ashes Horror Element19 # Ashes Horror Element20 # Ashes Horror Element21 # Ashes Horror Element22 # Ashes Horror Element23 # Ashes Horror Element24 # Ashes Horror Element25 # Ashes Horror Element26 # Ashes Horror Element27 # Ashes Horror Element28 # Ashes Horror Element29 # Ashes Horror Element30 # Ashes Horror Element31 # Ashes Horror Element32 # Ashes Horror Element33 # Ashes Horror Element34 # Ashes Horror Element35 # Ashes Horror Element36 # Ashes Horror Element37 # Ashes Horror Element38 # Ashes Horror Element39 # Ashes Horror Element40 # Ashes Horror Element41 # Ashes Horror Element42 # Ashes Horror Element43 # Ashes Horror Element44 # Ashes Horror Element45 # Ashes Horror Element46 # Ashes Horror Element47 # Ashes Horror Element48 # Ashes Horror Element49 # Ashes Horror Element50 # Ashes Horror Element51 # Ashes Horror Element52 # Ashes Horror Element53 # Ashes Horror Element54 # Ashes Horror Element55 # Ashes Horror Element56 # Ashes Horror Element57 # Ashes Horror Element58 # Ashes Horror Element59 # Ashes Horror Element60 # Ashes Horror Element61 # Ashes Horror Element62 # Ashes Horror Element63 # Ashes Horror Element64 # Ashes Horror Element65 # Ashes Horror Element66 # Ashes Horror Element67 # Ashes Horror Element68 # Ashes Horror Element69 # Ashes Horror Element70 # Ashes Horror Element71 # Ashes Horror Element72 # Ashes Horror Element73 # Ashes Horror Element74 # Ashes Horror Element75 # Ashes Horror Element76 # Ashes Horror Element77 # Ashes Horror Element78 # Ashes Horror Element79 # Ashes Horror Element80 # Ashes Horror Element81 # Ashes Horror Element82 # Ashes Horror Element83 # Ashes Horror Element84 # Ashes Horror Element85 # Ashes Horror Element86 # Ashes Horror Element87 # Ashes Horror Element88 # Ashes Horror Element89 # Ashes Horror Element90 # Ashes Horror Element91 # Ashes Horror Element92 # Ashes Horror Element93 # Ashes Horror Element94 # Ashes Horror Element95 # Ashes Horror Element96 # Ashes Horror Element97 Vol. 4 Trailer Toolbox # Ashes Rise01 # Ashes Rise02 # Ashes Rise03 # Ashes Rise04 # Ashes Rise05 # Ashes Rise06 # Ashes Rise07 # Ashes Rise08 # Ashes Rise09 # Ashes Rise10 # Ashes Rise11 # Ashes Rise12 # Ashes Rise13 # Ashes Rise14 # Ashes Rise15 All Drones Go to Hell (Trailer Toolkit) # 1000 Feet Drop (Boom) # Trashcan Trick (Boom) # Tokyo Metro (Boom) # This Ride is Not for the Fainthearted (Boom) # The End of the World...Again (Boom) # Talk to Me (Boom) # Take Out the Trash (Boom) # Taikos of Doom (Boom) # Subsonic (Boom) # Smartbomb (Boom) # Red Button (Boom) # Radiation (Boom) # Ooops (Boom) # Not my Fault (Boom) # Not a Domestic Accident (Boom) # Muddweller (Boom) # Magna (Boom) # Let Me In (Boom) # Just Add Water (Boom) # It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time (Boom) # If I Told you Once I Told You a Million Times (Boom) # I Told You it Was A Bad Idea (Boom) # Hollow Point (Boom) # Highschool Experiment (Boom) # Here's To (Boom) # Garbage Man (Boom) # Flick the Switch (Boom) # Fat Boy (Boom) # Earth Core (Boom) # Death Trap (Boom) # Cooked (Boom) # Chemistry Off the Internet (Boom) # Cavemen (Boom) # Burn Magnet (Boom) # Boom Boom Boom (Boom) # Are You OK (Boom) # A Run For Your Subs Money (Boom) # A Friendly Gesture (Boom) # Amityville (FX) # Breath of Death (FX) # Bring Out Your Dead (FX) # Broken Tube (FX) # Chuggah (FX) # Cylic Motion (FX) # Dreams of Dead People (FX) # Glassbox (FX) # Inception (FX) # Interception (FX) # Jaw Breaker (FX) # Mechaninja (FX) # Mechanism 13 (FX) # Not Of This Nature (FX) # Shape Shifter (FX) # Take No Prisoners (FX) # The Year Is (FX) # Day of Reckoning (FX) # Death is At the Door (FX) # Gravitas (FX) # Lost (FX) # Medium Rare (FX) # Show Me Your Leader (Hit) # Slipper Sucker (Hit) # You Betrayed Me (Hit) # 30 Floors in 3 Seconds (Rise) # Achilles (Rise) # Big Ole Jet Airlina (Rise) # Crowd Squeezer (Rise) # Elevation (Rise) # Extinction (Rise) # Rise Demise (Rise) # Rise to Greatness (Rise) # Stranglehold (Rise) # T H Hex (Rise) # The Audience is Rising (Rise) # Time Unraveling (Rise) # To Rise is Golden (Rise) # To Rise With Size (Rise) # To the Top (Rise) # Train (Rise) # Wall of Death (Rise) Too Big to Fail (Industry Album) Too Big to Fail was the twenty-second industry album released by Two Steps From Hell and the twenty-ninth overall. Unlike the albums that preceded it, this album was completely dedicated to being a sound effects library or trailer toolkit. As such, it featured tracks that are very short, with the longest being 55 seconds, and has consequently not been re-released to the public. Track List # Through the Portal 1 (Rise) # Through the Portal 2 (Rise) # DNA Gun (Rise) # Planet of the Apes (Rise) # Gargofigas (Rise) # Oops (Rise) # Radiation Alarm 1 (Rise) # Radiation Alarm 2 (Rise) # No More Mr Nice Guy (Stabs) # Things Just Got Worse (Stabs) # Half Eddie (Stabs) # Death and Taxes (Stabs) # Agle Horn (Hit) # All Good Things Must (Hit) # Artificial Energy (Hit) # Bad Boyz 1 (Hit) # Bad Boyz 2 (Hit) # Bad Boyz 3 (Hit) # Bassmuncher (Hit) # Break a Leg (Hit) # Bury the Bones (Hit) # Chopper Passby (Hit) # Conception 1 (Hit) # Conception 2 (Hit) # A Darkened Generation (Hit) # Doctor Bass (Hit) # Don't Press the Red Button (Hit) # Dragonbreath 1 (Hit) # Dragonbreath 2 (Hit) # Dragonbreath 3 (Hit) # Eat Static (Hit) # Emergency Shutdown (Hit) # Escape Hatch 1 (Hit) # Escape Hatch 2 (Hit) # Ex-Girlfriend 1 (Hit) # Ex-Girlfriend 2 (Hit) # Ex-Wife (Hit) # Fight For Your Life (Hit) # Fight or Flight (Hit) # Fire and Regret (Hit) # Fireball Fanfare (Hit) # Firefist (Hit) # First Impression (Hit) # Fortibramm 1 (Hit) # Fortibramm 2 (Hit) # Gotta Run (Hit) # Granggg 1 (Hit) # Granggg 2 (Hit) # Great Apes (Hit) # Green Waste (Hit) # Hammerfirst (Hit) # Hear Hear (Hit) # Hell-O (Hit) # Here Kitty Kitty (Hit) # Home Base (Hit) # I'm Gone for 5 Minutes and You! (Hit) # Inside Out (Hit) # Kill the Messenger 1 (Hit) # Kill the Messenger 2 (Hit) # Kill the Messenger 3 (Hit) # Kinetic Energy (Hit) # Last Man Standing (Hit) # Launchpad (Hit) # Lay Low (Hit) # Lost in Mind (Hit) # Low Down (Hit) # Man of Steel 1 (Hit) # Man of Steel 2 (Hit) # Man of Steel 3 (Hit) # Man vs. Machine 1 (Hit) # Man vs. Machine 2 (Hit) # Man vs. Machine 3 (Hit) # Man vs. Machine 4 (Hit) # Manic Madness (Hit) # Mars (Hit) # Mecha (Hit) # Medicine Man (Hit) # Metal Class 1 (Hit) # Metal Class 2 (Hit) # Metal Class 3 (Hit) # Mofo (Hit) # Moon Hit (Hit) # Moon Horn (Hit) # No Means No (Hit) # Portal (Hit) # Powergrid (Hit) # Robotic Scream (Hit) # Screambaby 1 (Hit) # Screambaby 2 (Hit) # Screambaby 3 (Hit) # She's Gonna Blow 1 (Hit) # She's Gonna Blow 2 (Hit) # She's Gonna Blow 3 (Hit) # She's Gonna Blow 4 (Hit) # Shock Relay (Hit) # Showtime (Hit) # Shut Up 1 (Hit) # Shut Up 2 (Hit) # Sicksack (Hit) # Suckatash (Hit) # Take Me to Your Leader (Hit) # Taste of Metal (Hit) # Terminate 1 (Hit) # Terminate 2 (Hit) # They Pull Me In (Hit) # This Ain't Gonna Be Pretty (Hit) # Told You 1 (Hit) # Told You 2 (Hit) # Toxic (Hit) # Transform This (Hit) # United State of Art (Hit) # What Did You Say (Hit) # Jurassic Roar (FX) # Sinkhole 1 (FX) # Sinkhole 2 (FX) # Mechanical Failure (FX) # Leader (FX) # Shagong (FX) # Welcome to the Jungle (FX) # Meet Me at the Edge of the World (Ending) # Dadadadada (Ending) # Electro Me Up (Ending) # Loud Enough for Me (Ending) # Ballbuster (Ending) # Fast and Famous (Ending) # Vicious Victorious (Ending) # Watch or Die (Ending) # Too Big to Fail (Ending) Trailer Tools Released in 2015, Trailer Tools was a collection of seven of these "sound bytes" that spanned six volumes. Vol. 1: Stingers # High Stinger (45 variations) # Mid Stinger (29 variations) # Low Stinger (78 variations) Vol. 2: Hits # Twisted and Distorted Hit (151 variations) # Regular Flams (133 variations) # Ultra Flams (37 variations) # Hybrid Hit (68 variations) # Hard Hit (34 variations) # Horror Hit (18 variations) # Acoustic Hit (86 variations) # Soft Hit (161 variations) Vol. 3: Swooshes # Swoosh (99 variations) Vol. 4: Risers # Riser (154 variations) Vol. 5: Booms # Drama Boom (100 variations) # Effect Boom (69 variations) # Sub Boom (125 variations) # Engineered Boom (19 variations) Vol. 6: Downers # Complex Downer (51 variations) # Gritty Sub Downers (35 variations) # Sub Downer (7 variations) Vol. 7: Electro # Electro Downer (47 variations) # Electro Bram (29 variations) # Electro Shot (15 variations) # Electro Riser (19 variations) Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Thomas Bergersen Category:Industry Albums Category:Legend Category:Ashes Category:Shadows and Nightmares Category:All Drones Go to Hell